


spirit of enquiry

by nebulousviolet



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, i will pepper in the fact that kunizuka and kagari are bffs, set during s1:ep2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousviolet/pseuds/nebulousviolet
Summary: “Please,” Kagari smirks. “If I really wanted to wind her up, I would’ve offered to join her and Masaoka on patrol tonight.”“That’s because you’re an asshole,” Kunizuka rolls her eyes at him, leans against the elevator wall and cuts him a glare through narrowed blue eyes.
Relationships: Kagari Shuusei & Kunizuka Yayoi, Karanomori Shion/Kunizuka Yayoi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	spirit of enquiry

**Author's Note:**

> no i have not watched s3 and it probably shows but oh well! rewatched s1 recently and my pre-existing kunizuka and kagari stanning aside, one thing i picked up on was kunizuka repeatedly defending akane from kagari’s more, uh, asshole moves in the early episodes of s1. so this mini drabble was born from that! idk how active this fandom is, but this is one of my fave shows, so writing this was very fun and very self-indulgent.

“You don’t have to give her such a hard time,” Kunizuka says suddenly, once the elevator doors close and effectively seal the two of them off from the rest of Division One. She has her band magazine tucked under one arm, and a pile of paperwork under the other; Kunizuka is possibly the only one of them who actually does their casework without Ginoza needing to get on their ass about it first. On the other end of the spectrum, Kagari doesn’t believe in doing work when he’s not getting paid for it, which is exactly why Ginoza gets so irritated at him all the time. 

Kagari doesn’t have to ask who Kunizuka’s talking about. There’s only one other woman in Division One, after all, not counting Analyst Karanomori. And it’s near-impossible to give Shion a ‘hard time’, irreverent as she is.

“Please,” Kagari smirks. “If I really wanted to wind her up, I would’ve offered to join her and Masaoka on patrol tonight.”

“That’s because you’re an asshole,” Kunizuka rolls her eyes at him, leans against the elevator wall and cuts him a glare through narrowed blue eyes. Kunizuka’s the responsible one; it’s why Ginoza keeps putting them together on cases, because he knows Masaoka can’t keep Kagari on track, and Kougami doesn’t give a shit about what Kagari does. Kunizuka is also, regrettably, Kagari’s best friend. So it shouldn’t come as a surprise when she says, “I think you’re jealous of her.”

Kagari can hardly restrain himself from laughing in her face. “Jealous?”

“Sure,” Kunizuka says. “She’s young. Younger than both of us, so she must’ve been on the fast-track for inspector. Gino actually listens to her, and it’s not just because he has to, either. She treats us like we’re people and not dogs. And I think maybe you’re teasing her because you can’t handle that. Even if we both know she won’t last.”

“Been reading your girlfriend’s psych textbooks?” Kagari scoffs, in lieu of a serious response. “I think I liked it better when the two of you were fighting.”

It’s meant to provoke a reaction. Usually, Kunizuka gets all defensive when Kagari brings up her fit of jealousy over Shion’s flirtation with Kougami - she thwacks him with one of her files or turns away or starts picking at her nail polish. Today she doesn’t rise to it. Of course she doesn’t. The elevator doors open. It’s Shion’s lab’s floor; she must still be on duty, if Kunizuka’s stopping off here and not at the canteen like she usually does. “Suit yourself,” Kunizuka says, stepping out with her usual grace. She spares Kagari one last glance. “But do me a favour and get all your bitching done on a one-to-one basis. It’s distracting.”

The elevator doors shut again. Kagari crosses his arms moodily over his chest. 

It’s alright for Kunizuka, he thinks. Kunizuka, who remembers what life before being designated as a latent criminal was like, who has a girlfriend and a hobby and is practically normal, despite her 140 crime coefficient. She has far more in common with Inspector Akane Tsunemori than Kagari ever will. It’s difficult sometimes, not to lash out. And now Kougami’s recovering from a direct paralysing hit from a Dominator, something Kagari is far too familiar with thanks to his inability to follow orders. He’s not quite sure what to think of that. Kougami’s never been shot by a Dominator before - maybe because he hasn’t been an enforcer long enough, or maybe because Ginoza just doesn’t feel comfortable shooting his former partner, Kagari’s not sure. He doesn’t seem to have any problem using the Dominator on his own father, but maybe it’s different when there’s not so much bad blood, both in the literal and metaphorical sense.

Akane Tsunemori walks and talks like an idealist, and yet Kougami’s under Shion’s reluctant supervision because of her. To think just last week Kagari was getting drunk in Kunizuka’s quarters and complaining about how boring work was becoming. She’s a mystery with a pretty face.

Kagari watches the elevator doors as they open on the residential floor. A mystery, huh? He’s always liked those. It’s why he chose to become an enforcer instead of whiling away his hours in the residential treatment facility. Maybe Kunizuka’s right. There might be something to the idea of asking Inspector Tsunemori straight to her face about how she ended up at the MWPSB and not in some cushy office job. Why she felt she could serve Sibyl here, of all places, when she’s all soft corners and Division One is made of hard edges.

He checks the time. It’s still early; she won’t be back from the mall with Masaoka yet. But after...she’ll be eating in the canteen. He can always approach her then.

Plan firmly decided, Kagari steps out into the corridor and heads for his room. If he’s going to interrogate the office cutie, he might as well freshen up, after all.

It’s worth the potential ribbing from Kunizuka if she catches him in the act. Anyway. It’s her advice he’s following, so it’s her he’s going to blame if this all goes horribly wrong.

The thought cheers him up enough that he smiles directly at the cameras mounted on the wall.


End file.
